


Cemented Disco Balls

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Braces, Insecurity, M/M, Song Lyrics, mentioned CarWash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s official," he declared. "I look like a loser. Any bit of attractiveness I had has officially gone away. I look like I’m still in middle school."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemented Disco Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly, high school au, piece for this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRqMwje704o ) song because it played while I was in the car and I had major nostalgia.

Wash frowned into the mirror.

He hook his finger around his cheek, pulling it away from it teeth as he could get a good look at the sparkling silver in the back of his mouth.

Sighing, he let the skin snap back into place.

"It's official," he declared. "I look like a loser. Any bit of attractiveness I had has officially gone away. I look like I'm still in middle school."

He heard Maine snort in the other room. "Puberty."

He sneered through the open doorway, "I know you know I've hit puberty. Not every one has such intimate knowledge of my body though, asshole." A thought dawned on him. He let out a low groan. "I'm never going to be able to kiss you or give you a blowjob again. This horrible."

He heard a vague choking sound. Then, "Carolina."

"She isn't going to hear us," Wash dismissed. "She's in the basement angsting because she and dad got in another fight. Mom is leaving her with her Simple Plan albums for a bit before going to speak to her."

"Lame."

"It's Carolina's permanent state." Wash gave a full tooth smile before letting out another sigh. "Maine, if you break up with me because of this I completely understand. I'm sure you'd much rather date that cute freshmen cheerleader who painted your homecoming sign then a guy with a disco ball in his mouth."

"Dramatic." There was creaking as Maine climbed off his bed. "She's also a freshmen."

"Full sentences today? Our impending lack of sex life must have you in a good mood."

"We can still have sex," Maine answered. "You're acting like this is a big deal. North and South both had braces."

"When we were in elementary school!" Wash shouted. "And it was endearing on them because they had matching band colors most of the time. I'm a Junior in high school. This is a fucking tragedy." Maine didn't answer as there was the familiar clicking of Wash's stereo turning on. "So help me, Audric, if you start playing Simple Plan-"

"I'm not. And stop with the first name bullshit."

Wash blew his cheeks out childishly, letting out a muttered, "Rude."

He returned to looking at the metal strapped across his teeth.

The first strands of a song flowed out. But it wasn't until "Rob the jewelry store and tell 'em make me a grill" flooded into the bathroom that he recognized the song.

"Are we listening to Grillz?" demanded Wash. "It's not 2005 anymore, you know."

"Appropriate," Maine suggested. Wash looked over to find Maine leaning against the doorway, holding one hand out for him. "Come dance."

Wash stared at him for a minute before questioning, "Even though my mouth looks like a disco ball?"

"Disco balls are generally pretty good for dancing." Maine took a step into the room, reaching for Wash's wrists and wrapping his fingers around them. He tugged him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom again. "You're still cute. I don't want to date any freshmen girls, I want to date the cute junior with cat posters on his locker door and braces on his teeth."

"Even if I can never give you a blowjob or kiss you again?"

Maine let out a deep rumbling laugh. "I'm sure we can still do those things."

Wash persisted, "But if we can't?"

"It's fine." Maine shrugged. "I liked you way before I kissed you and definitely before you gave me a blowjob for the first time."

"Such pleasant memories."

"Mhm. Dance?"

Wash nodded. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together before pulling away.   
He jumped onto his bed, testing the mattress before wiggling his hips in a way that didn't match the beat and belting, "I might be grilled out nicely, oh!"

Maine was grinning as he called out, "In my white tee, oh!"

Wash smiled so hard his cheeks hurt, not minding that his braces were on display for the first time since leaving the orthodontist chair, as they sung together, "On South beach, oh! In my wife beat. V V and studded you can tell when they cut it."


End file.
